Rational Things In Life
by itsLALA
Summary: But you're standing here looking like a bigger fool then you already are, he just confessed his undying love for you! But you're Casey McDonald…you do the Rational Things In Life. DASEY- R&R, Story better then summary :


**Figured, why not do something tonight, I'm bored. So in the span of 30 minutes to an hour I wrote this! ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek. Just the story. **

Rational things in life

_You lay there on your bed, as messy as it is, it seems like it's the most __**comfortable**__ thing in the world. But it's __**not**__ in reality the most comfortable thing in the world is __**his arms**__, well you could only imagine, because you haven't actually __**been in**__ his arms before. You're a good girl, a goody two shoes, keener if you may. You really shouldn't be thinking of him like __**that**__, so you do the only rational thing there is to do…__**panic mode**__! 'Oh my God, code red!' typical you. But in the midst of your panicking __**he **__walks in…_

"My goodness **Spacey**, what are you doing?" He asks holding his sides, from the pain as he drowns in his **own** laughter.

You glare at him, again **totally rational**! You don't have time for him and his stupid tactics so you grab fist full's of his shirt and shove him out of your bedroom, but before you close the door he grabs your hand and you stare at each other, him staring down deep into your ocean blue eyes, you up at his Italian coffee eyes. Longing to kiss his plush pink lips you draw your hand away not baring to stare at his eyes that show too many emotions; want, lust…**love**. But it's scary because it mirrors your own.

So yeah, he's your **step brother** you're his **step sister** but take notice in the step, he will never actually think of you like an actual sibling and you don't scold him for it because you think the same, it's just **not** doable. But who the hell cares if you guys **aren't blood related**, you guys live in the same house, and your **parents** are married so that's just about enough evidence for **society** to judge you if you guys were to **ever get together**. It's funny, what happened to **freedom**?

You look up and your eyes meet the same eyes that were staring at you a couple hours back, the same **brown** eyes that you drown in every time. So it's dinner, everyone is in their own little world, but the thing is, he's in **your** would and your in **his** world. You can tell by the glint his eyes have whenever he stares at you. You **know** you just absolutely know that he has the same feelings for you that you do him. But you can't act upon it because…hell you'd be** ridiculed** for it! So you break contact, you're a strong girl, keep a hold of yourself. But you can't help but let your voice crack when your mother asks you if you're 'okay' but she knows better, you're her **daughter** so you shake your head and run up the stairs **not caring** that the house is shaking due to your constant sobs, that's how you know something's wrong because; you're a **caring person**.

**But you know that he cares** for you so you know in 3…2…1…

"Princess are you okay?"

Yeah, he sounds worried and he looks equally stricken with compassion, it's nothing new…**to you**; yeah, if anyone ever found out his reputation would be...gone. But for you, he'd be willing to ruin that reputation, but you don't know if you should feel flattered or sickened that your **step brother** has **those** types of feelings for you. But you choose flattered because…well…you feel the same way. So what kind of hypocrite would you be?

You look at him and can't utter the words; 'leave me alone!' so you sob that seems like the only rational thing to do right?

But of course, he doesn't 'do tears' but for you, his **princess**, you're an exception, so he walks up to you and hesitantly puts an arm around your shoulders and rubs your arms, and for once you don't know…you don't know if he's hesitating because he likes you and he feels awkward or because he just simply **doesn't do** affection.

You sit there in the arms of him, for 2 months now it's been like this, **2 long months**. You guys are on the couch watching some movie he had picked out, and the thing is it's nothing **romantic**! It's was about…**sports**…Eck, **you don't mind Hockey**, but…

Your thoughts were interrupted when **he** walks down the stairs in his lightly washed out blue jeans and green/brown orangutan shirt (that had so many memories, like the morning he got all your clothes and put them in your locker and you had to wear **his shirt**), his hair unkempt and just in front of eyes, it made you just want to reach out and move it from his gorgeous eyes. (_**Insert sarcasm here**_) surprisingly you guys make eye contact, but he glares when he catches sight of **him** with his **football** infested arms over you. You glare at him because **you know him** and if you were right he was just about to make a remark, but he sees your glare, so he stops. Yeah, **he's whipped** like that.

**Finally**, he leaves, yeah he's your **boyfriend** but for how much longer? You know you and him won't make it **another month** it's really that obvious, you mean come on you like **poetry**, **drama**, **dance**, **music**…he likes, **sports**, **raw sports**, that's really about it. You close the door after a sweet meaningless kiss, well…meaningless to **you**. Leaning against the door you sigh in relief, it's over the so called 'date' he had 'taken' you on. She would call that **bittersweet**. You know that **he** is capable to take you, or not you but some other girl on a much better 'date' then what she was 'just on'. Speaking of him, **where was** he?

Opening your eyes, finally you see him leaned against the railing that separates the front door area to the stairs, he's actually **smiling** at you. Which makes you wonder, '_Just how long was he standing there?_'you shrug your shoulders as if to say, 'what?' he shakes his head with a satisfactory smile, which makes you wonder. But just before you can walk past him on the stairs he pulls your arm making you turn around only **centimeters** from his face; just…not…close…enough.

"Seems like you aren't into **Maxxy** that much," he teased. Yes, he can read you and yes you can't lie to him, you're like an open book…to **him**.

You shrug it's not a big deal, Max being a football player as dense as he is could **probably** tell that their relationship is coming to a **fast end**. He smiles it seems like that smile has a double meaning to it, a meaning you can't place your finger on but if you know any better you'd know, it's **not** a good meaning.

"Why?"

Awh, there had to be a question, it is **him after all**. But you don't mind that much, you **expected** it. You look around **anywhere but his face**, he'd read your blue eyes like **a porn magazine** that he stashes between his mattresses. You look down finally deciding your purple socks and his white that seemed to be turning brown socks were much **more entertaining**. But of course **you can't** have your way and of course **he can't** take 'no' for a God damn answer so he puts a **finger under your chin and lifts your head up** and repeats it, 'Why?'

You shrug once more, and finally meet his gaze, but it's **too** much. It's too much to decline, you **want** to kiss him and you **need** to kiss him and the scary part is it looks like he needs to kiss you too! It looks like he's about to lean in and it looks like you're about to kiss your **step brother**, but then reality, **painful**, **sad** reality set in. **What the fuck **were you doing? So you do the only rational thing…**you pull away**.

He sees the **pain** in **your** eyes, but you see the rejection **and **pain in **his**. You're confused, you don't understand this, why were you feeling the way you do? But you being…well you, the waterworks start coming, and he panics but before he could reach out and **help** you're gone, up the stairs creating a ruckus as you go. But once again, **you don't care**.

Why do you **always** have to do the rational thing, why can't you be the person that **doesn't give 2 shits** and relax? So you lay there on your bed, as messy as it is, it seems like it's the most **comfortable** thing in the world. But it's **not** in reality the most comfortable thing in the world is **his arms**, well you could only imagine, because you haven't actually **been in** his arms before. You're a good girl, a goody two shoes, keener if you may. You really shouldn't be thinking of him like **that**, so you do the only rational thing there is to do…**panic mode**! (_**Again with the rational**_) 'Oh my God, code red!' typical you. But in the midst of your panicking **he **walks in…

"Why do you do this to me?" He says his head down, his voice cracking. It seeming like he couldn't bare it any longer, that he was going to explode, or rather **implode**.

But you **didn't know** what to say, you mean what **could **you say? '_I'm sorry I didn't kiss you, it's just you're my step brother it's __**not right**__, these feelings I have __**they aren't**__ right!_' okay so **maybe you could** say that, but you won't!

He didn't even give you time to speak, **thankfully**. He just walks right up to you and pours his heart out, and it's new for him because it's **him**. He doesn't do that, this time…**no exceptions**, you guess you just broke that.

"I'm sorry okay, I know I'm your **brother** but I can't help but feel this way, you know every girl I dated was to get over you, Kendra, Sally, Amy, Emily…but in the end they all reminded me of you, Kendra and her non-stop talking, Sally and her romance, Amy and the cheerleading and then Emily…she's your best friend. So what's the point in dating someone to try and forget about someone if the person you date has a quality the person you're trying to forget does? It just doesn't make sense. So you know what I'm done with trying to hide my feelings, I'm…**in love** with you, and I can't help it. I know you feel the same way because I **can read you **like an open book and I **don't read**, weekdays or weekends that's how **bad** it is, and **that easy** to tell your emotions, and you don't know how happy I was when I found out, maybe you didn't voice it but your eyes said it **loud and clear!** So I'm telling you this out of my heart; I love you **Casey**."

And you can't help but smile, he just let down his guards just for **you**. But you're standing here looking like a bigger fool then you already are, not a smile not a blink on your face but when inside you're **bursting out into party** that he had just confessed **his undying love for you**. But you're **Casey McDonald**…you do the **rational things**** in life**…

You walk up to him your chests touching a flimsy piece of material separating your bodies, he puts his arms around your waist restraining you from moving and you're right, his arms **are** the most **comfortable** thing **ever**…and you **can't **take it the look he is giving you, **pleading**, **begging**…

So, you do **Anti-**Casey McDonald and you're not too sure if you actually **hate** it because, you **kiss him**. With all the **passion**, **lust**, **love** and **need** you **both** can muster and it turns out to be the **best kiss** either of you have **ever** had. You break away leaving millimeters between your faces as you stroke the hair behind his ear **affectionately** as you **finally **find your voice and whisper…

"**I'm done doing the **_**rational things in life**_…"

* * *

**Ahaa, did you guys like it?  
It's not my first DASEY fanfic/oneshot, but it IS my first in a LONG time!  
So review? Please?  
**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**-ShennelG.**


End file.
